


Home

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the cover of his Armani aftershave, Danny smells like fresh earth and old books and clean laundry. It’s what Ethan imagines home would smell like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked:can you write a fic about how ethan started all this with ethan just to use him somehow but then eventually fall in love
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own teen wolf and I make no money from this

            It sneaks up on him, this feeling.

            He’s always been a solider, always followed his orders to the tee. Maybe because of Aiden’s resolute presence at his side, but he likes to think his honor is his own. Deucalion saw potential in them, in both of them, and he doles out responsibility accordingly. Seducing a couple humans won’t be a problem. Though he was a little put off at the fact that his was a boy.

            Not that Ethan hadn’t looked at men before, the same way he’d looked at women, but in all honesty, he’d never been all that interested in sex, and he has never even come close to understanding romance, or how those two things can possibly fit together. It was a physical need, like any other, something his body periodically needed. It was easily used as a weapon. But he could never understand how it could be more than that, more than scratching an itch.

            He’s learned how to do it with women though, the right ways to move and the right things say, to wind them around his fingers until he closes his fist. The things they had shoveled at them, all day every day. Those are things he understands, that basic manipulation on a societal level. He’s not sure he understands how that behavior needs to change when wooing a teen aged boy, or if it does at all. Boys their age are told to want and need different things.

            It’s Kali who notices his dilemma first; she’s always been the most perceptive. He likes he, respects her, because he knows that she is a good Alpha.

            “Approach him like you would any other target,” she says, find out what he likes, and use that to your advantage. “Don’t get too caught up on the parts, kiddo, that will all work itself out in time.”

            So he does. He throws himself into watching the other, into pulling apart the facets of this  boy. It’s easy enough. People talk. Everyone likes Danny. He’s funny and easy to get along with. His parnets are loaded. He wears Armani and smells like a god. He’s an amazing lacrosse player and a pretty stellar cross-country runner. He’s smart, especially in physics, and people are always clamoring to be his lab partner. He’s in the band, he plays trumpet, and despite all the innuendo’s he makes, he’s really good at it. If you have a computer problem, Danny is the one to go to. Danny seems to be really good at anything he sets his mind to. 

            The there are the things that people don’t say as loud. The only time anyone can remember seeing him really angry was one time, freshman year, a kid called him a fag in the hallway and Danny knocked two of the kids teeth out. His best friend, Jackson, died last year, then some how turned up not so dead, then moved to London on a whim. All things that wrecked Danny in their own ways. Everyone likes him, but no body really knows _that_ much about him, because he’s very careful with his friends. He went through a bad break up last year, ended up at the hospital after some weirdness went on at a gay club down town, got in trouble on top of that because he was underage and the police had expected their were drugs involved           He watches too, in that quiet way that a predator stalks it’s prey. There is a grace to the way the human moves, the easiness of someone completely comfortable in their own skin. Not something usually seen in the hell that is high school, even at the upper echelon. His homework is always done on time, and he’s not easily distracted. He rarely misses school and he’s never late. At lunch, he always sits with the same clutch of people, not talking so much as listening and offering up his own brand of dry banter when the opportunity presents itself. People are right; he is funny, but in a very dry, witty way not common among seventeen-year-old males.  His free periods he spends in the library or in the weight room, and he can be seen in the hallways, often as not leaning close to Lydia Martin’s locker. No one speaks poorly of Lydia in Danny’s presence, doesn’t mention that they think she’s still off her rocker.

            It’s a good start, good enough anyway to stumble a meeting between the two in the library. The taller boy smiles at him, almost nervous, not an expression he’s seen on Danny’s face before. But he hears the way his heart picks up, when Ethan stops to talk to him. The alpha knows this part, slips easily into the role. Moves his body just so, in a stance that isn’t too forward but still shows his interest, a smile that is tentative but open. Even humans notice the signs of attraction, even if they don’t know they do. This will be too easy.

            Until it’s not.

            Until he starts to notice little things about Danny that make him smile without realizing it. Like the way he looks across the room and offers up a half cocked grin and Ethan is grinning back, unable to stop himself. Or the way Danny’s hand settles on the space between his shoulders, after he and Aiden frame Isaac. Because Danny isn’t just some pawn. He’s warm and real. He cares about his appearance but he cares more about his friends. While he loves lacrosse, he would just as soon spend an afternoon reading. His favorites are turn of the century horror stories, like Dracula and The Invisible Man. Or leafing through his ridiculously large collection of comic books. He loves to hike too, because he says the woods clear his head, and they spend hours in the preserve sometimes, just hanging out. He loves surfing and sometimes, he really, really misses Hawaii. Kinda of like how he really, really misses Jackson, who was weird before he left, leaving Danny with a thousand unanswered questions and feeling a little betrayed because of it. He’s angry too, with Jackson, though he says he doesn’t want to be. He’s angry for what his leaving did to Lydia, who is Danny’s friend too, and who he is very worried about.

            He assures Danny that Aiden will be good for Lydia then. But he doesn’t expect the pang of guilt that pricks his chest. He doesn’t _like_ lying to Danny, he realizes, which is strange because he’s never particularly felt one way or the other about lying to humans. It was simply what needed to be done.

            It’s even more disturbing to him when he realizes he seeks out Danny’s attention, not for the progress of his mission, but more because he very much likes the other boy’s presence.  That his heart skips when Danny presses a dog eared copy of Dracula into his hand and says, “I’m not sure we can be friends if you’ve never read it. Just be careful with it or I may have to kill you.” The way that Danny shoulders him playfully when Ethan beats him at basket ball. The way his heart stutters when Danny lean over his shoulder, pointing out a mistake on his calc homework, and advises him how to fix it, but Ethan can’t listen because it take everything in him not to press his nose into the crook of Danny’s shoulder and inhale.

            Because under the cover of his Armani aftershave, Danny smells like fresh earth and old books and clean laundry. It’s what Ethan imagines home would smell like.


End file.
